


would you lie with me and just forget the world?

by joshiesfreckles



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Couch Cuddles, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 15:38:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshiesfreckles/pseuds/joshiesfreckles
Summary: Josh is touch-starved. Tyler doesn't notice at first.





	would you lie with me and just forget the world?

**Author's Note:**

> isn't really joshler, but some nice platonic cuddling. it's a bit short but one of my favorites.

It’s been a long week for Josh, and Tyler is vaguely aware of it. The stress from the tour is piling up, dragging Josh down and that ends up being what Tyler notices. He's been so caught up in everything that's bothering him that he neglected Josh, his best friend.

"Hey, Josh." Tyler enters Josh's dressing room after a show, eager to finally talk to him. He doesn't hear a response, his eyebrows furrowing when he finds Josh sitting on the couch. He has a bottle of water in his hand, glazed over eyes staring at the floor. Tyler's worried for a second, laughing as if he's joking. When Josh doesn't move, Tyler walks over and nudges him, getting more confused as Josh continues to space out. Tyler gently takes the water bottle from Josh's hand, placing it on the counter next to them and taking ahold of Josh's hands.

"Joshie?" Tyler speaks softly, kissing Josh's knuckles to hopefully ground him. "Joshua, come back to me. I'm right here." Josh makes a small sound and blinks, his fingers twitching, "Yeah. C'mon, Josh. Look at me." Josh does, he follows what Tyler's saying, trying to snap back into it. Tyler smiles, Josh whimpers.

"Tyler? M'sorry." Josh slurs, pulling one of his hands from Tyler's to rub his eyes. It's obvious he's tired, eyes drooping.

"Hey, what happened? Are you okay?" Josh nods, blinking to focus his vision. Tyler furrows his brows.

"Yeah. M'just… a bit tired. 's fine." Tyler reaches up and rubs at Josh's cheek, taking notice to the small sound he releases. Josh's body leans into Tyler some, and Tyler knows there's something more than being tired. Tyler inhales a deep breath, moving the hand from Josh's cheek down to his thigh, rubbing in circles. Josh whines at the loss of contact.

It hits Tyler then - Josh hasn't had human contact for weeks. He hasn't had anyone to hug him, or touch him, and it's taken a toll on him. He's touch starved, wanting touch but too afraid to ask for it. Tyler's willing to give it to him, standing up so he can sit next to Josh. They have a little bit until they have to leave, enough time for Tyler to give Josh some of what he needs. They're staying in a hotel tonight, Tyler's glad.

Tyler pulls Josh to his chest, leaning back and letting Josh curl up into him. It's immediate, the way Josh reacts, a grateful whimper leaving him as he tries to get closer. Tyler pulls his fingers through Josh's hair as Josh tries to relax, his fingers curling at Tyler's hip. Tyler holds him, his fingers dancing along Josh’s back.

“Is this what you needed? You could’ve asked, Josh.” Josh makes a small sound, Tyler can feel his body relax against him. It’s slow, but Josh’s breathing evens out and Tyler guesses he’s asleep. He’s relieved Josh is relaxed, curled up at Tyler’s hip with arms locked around him. Tyler just holds him, feels Josh's' breathing against his neck when Josh moves to bury his face there. Tyler tries to comfort Josh as much as possible in this time, pressing his cheek to Josh's head and getting a face full of curls.

Mark finds them both when they're supposed to leave, Josh curled up in Tyler's chest, and both of them are asleep.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me @joshiesfreckles everywhere and it'll lead you to my main accounts.


End file.
